I. Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to electronic devices, and more specifically to audio speakers for electronic devices.
II. Background Discussion
Many electronic devices, such as computers, smart phones, and the like are becoming smaller and more compact. As these electronic devices become smaller the internal space available for audio speakers becomes smaller as well. This is especially true as space within the device enclosure for audio speakers may compete with the space required for circuit boards, hard drives, and the like. Generally, as a speaker decreases in size it is able to move less mass and thus sound quality (or at least loudness) may decrease. This may be especially noticeable for sounds in the lower end of the audio spectrum, e.g., beneath 1 kHz. Furthermore, the available volume within an electronic device shrinks, which in turn provides less air for a speaker to vibrate and thus limits the audible response. Similarly, the volume level and frequencies able to be produced by a speaker may also decrease as the size of the speaker decreases. Thus, as electronic devices continue to decrease in size, detrimental effects may be experienced for audio produced by the devices.